Contra timeline
This page lists the chronological order of events within the fictional universe of the Contra series. 1973 Contra ReBirth *'Note': Because of time travel use within the story, this game takes place at a few different points in time. 1992 Contra Force *'Note': Contra Force was never released in Japan. Moreover, Contra 4’s "Museum" section confirms this game is not part of the official timeline. 2613 Hard Corps: Uprising *Stars Bahamut. Whether this character is the same antagonist from Contra: Hard Corps has never been clarified. 2627 The Moirai Ruin (and the Moirai Relic with it) is found by an anonymous miner on Jupiter, as explained in Contra: Shattered Soldier.Lance Bean points the date as "20 years ago" in Shattered Soldier. 2633 Contra *Stars Bill Rizer and Lance Bean as they faced off against Red Falcon. 2633 Contra ReBirth *'Note': Because of time travel use within the story, this game takes place at a few different points in time. 2634 Super Contra *Emperor Demon Gava brainwashes the GX Army, but Bill Rizer and Lance Bean bust them up. 2635 Operation C *'Note': The exact date the events of this game happen is inferred in Contra 4’s instruction booklet and also mentioned in Contra: Shattered Soldier's database. *In the original Japanese version, Bill Rizer fights the army of an unnamed hostile nation that is seeking to use an alien cell to produce weapons; in the Western version, the enemies are working for an alien entity calling itself "Black Viper". Likewise, the main character's identity was changed from Bill to Lance Bean. 2636 Contra III: The Alien Wars *Red Falcon attacks the Earth, thus starting the Alien Wars. Bill Rizer and Lance Bean take them down once again. **In the American version, Bill and Lance are replaced by their descendants, Jimbo and Sully. Contra 4 *Six months after the end of the Alien Wars, Black Viper attacks and busts up the Earth. Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Mad Dog and Scorpion are sent in to save mankind. 2638 Contra: Rogue Corps *Two years after the end of the Alien Wars, a new threat arises amidst the ruins urban area that came to be known as the Damned City. A group of rogue warriors rise up to face it, although it's not clear if they do it for the sake of humanity or for their own personal goals. 2639 *Colonel Bahamut attempts to overthrow the government but ultimately fails (the exact date the events of this game happen in is mentioned where the character is being briefed on Colonel Bahamut). 2641 Contra: Hard Corps *Colonel Bahamut returns as a villain. *Stars Ray Poward, Sheena Etranzi, Brad Fang and Browny. 26?? Contra: Legacy of War *'Note': The exact date the events of this game happen in is not specified but it can be assumed it occurs after Contra: Hard Corps as Ray is in it. (Note: This game is not part of the official Contra timeline). 26?? C: The Contra Adventure *'Note': The exact date the events of this game happen in is not specified but it can be assumed it occurs after Contra: Hard Corps and Contra: Legacy of War as Ray is in it. (Note: This game is also not part of the official Contra timeline). 2642 A weapons "accident" wipes out 80% of Earth's population and Bill Rizer is blamed as the perpetrator, as well as for murdering his comrade Lance Bean. He is sentenced to 10,000 years in a cryogenic stasis. 2647 Contra: Shattered Soldier *Stars Bill Rizer and Lucia. *Lance Bean returns as the commander of Blood Falcon. 4434 Project C is started in order to deal with all conflicts on Earth. 4444 Neo Contra *Stars a cloned Bill Rizer and Jaguar Yagyu. *The real Bill Rizer returns as Mystery G. 4444 Contra ReBirth *'Note': Because of time travel use within the story, this game takes place at a few different points in time (it should be remembered that this game is not part of the official Contra timeline). References Category:Storyline elements